Miracles Do Happen
by InuyashasChic612
Summary: Summary:It's been two years and Naraku is still around. Inuyasha and Kagome have grown closer together but still they are too stubborn to tell their feelings.But a strange discovery in the woods one day will bring them closer than they've ever been before


hey everyone. well i kinda grew out of writing fanfics. but i dont know, out of nowhere i came up with this idea and i couldnt forget it. and i felt like i had to write a fic about it cuz i havent read somethin like this before. i think my idea is great and im gonna try my best to make this story good. hope u enjoy it! 

Summary: It's been two years and Naraku is still around. Inuyasha and Kagome have grown closer together but still they are too stubborn to tell their feelings. But a strange discovery in the woods one day will bring them closer than they've ever been before.

**Miracles Do Happen**

**Chapter 1**

"Inuyasha! If you don't back off...!" Kagome ranted as she grabbed all her bathing supplies.

"You're not going to bathe! We have to get moving!"

"Naraku is gone! We don't even have a single clue where he is and I'm so dirty from the last battle I desperatly need a bath!"

Inuyasha grabbed her arm just as she was about to walk away. "He could be anywhere! Besides you don't stink." After realizing what he said his face became red and he turned away from everyone crossing his arms.

"Well...you smell good to him Kagome!" Miroku chanted.

Said girl blushed and rushed away to the springs. Usually she would take Sango with her but she was back at her village. It only took her five minutes to find a hot spring and she wasted no time getting in.

** ----------**

"Hey Inuyasha. What do you say we go keep an eye on Kagome. You know make sure-" Miroku didn't get to finish his statement by the time Inuyashas fist came smashing on his head.

"Serves him right." The hanyou muttered and raced off after Kagome. He quickly followed her scent and found her at the springs. Finding a big tree he climbed up and hid in the branches. Of course he wasn't spying on her. He was just here to make sure she was safe. Right.

Kagome lathered her hair with shampoo and ducked underwater to wash it out. Once she was done cleansing she decided to swin around a while. She only did it to take longer to piss off Inuyasha. Besides, she figured he was watching from somewhere anyways. He never left her alone.

She dove underwater and swam around. That was when she saw something dark on the surface in the distance. Something round floating away. Was it an animal? Or a water demon? She raised above the water and swam towards it. She knew if it was a demon Inuyasha was keeping a good eye on her.

**---------- **

"What the hell is she doing?" Inuyasha mumbled and he jumped to the other tree.

He watched her raise out of the water and tried to control himself. Hey it wasn't his fault he's a man. Trying to get his mind off it he watched her closely. Jumping another tree to get closer he started to hear something in the distance. He couldn't quite place it. Jumping two more trees to get closer he started hearing a very faint cry.

**---------- **

Kagome kept on swimming but the object wouldn't stop. The water was getting deeper and she was on her tip toes now. It was then when she was going to start heading back but she heard a big splash in the water behind her. She screamed and went under only to rise up to come face to face with a half clothed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and tried to cover herself.

He grabbed her arm trying to keep her above the water and tried very hard to ignore the fact that she was naked. "W-What are you doing swimming all the way out here?"

"Why does it matter?" She snapped.

"Bitch! You could drown if you get to far out." There was that cry again. In the distance. What the hell was it?

"I saw something floating away. I was trying to chase after it."

"Go back to shore and get dressed."

"No wait! Inuyasha, I want to go get it. I don't know why, let's just say instincts are telling me to go get it."

He knew what she meant because his instincts were telling him the same thing. "Then you go back and I'll go get it."

"I'm coming with you."

"You'll just slow me down."

"Inuyasha just take me with you."

"I can't Kagome! Go back to shore."

Kagome glared at him and started heading back. "Fine. But come back with that thing."

He watched her swim away and tried to will his heart to stop beating so fast. That was the first time being so close to her when she was naked and he couldn't seem to control his body. Trying to get his mind of himself he quickly swam towards the object which was very far away now. He reached it quickly and realized it was just a small basket. What was a basket doing out here? Just as he was about to turn away he heard a very light cry. Was there something inside it?

He swam closer to the basket and grabbed it, bringing it towards him. Shock couldn't even explain it as he took a look inside. It's not like he's never seen one of these but it is rare when he does. It made him wonder how it survived without any demons getting to it. Anyways he took the basket and jumped to a tree. It only took him a minute or two to return back to Kagome and she was waiting patiently on the shore.

Once she saw him holding the basket she jumped up and ran towards him. "What is it?"

"Uh...well...look." He stuttered handing her the basket. "You take it. I know nothing of that."

Kagome grabbed the basket and took a look inside. She gasped and almost, almost dropped it. "Oh my..."

Inuyasha took the basket and set it on the ground carefully.

"It's...a baby..." Kagome said. "How did it survive?"

"I don't know."

"What should we do?" She reached inside and picked up the baby. It began to cry and she made soothing noises to calm it down.

"We? Hey you found it. I want nothing to do with it." Inuyasha held up his hands as if defense.

"Inuyasha! You brought it here. It must be hungry. We should go." Kagome got up with the baby in her arms and walked away.

"Hey! We ain't keeping that thing!"

"Don't be cruel Inuyasha. We can't let it just die out there."

"I didn't say that. We can give it to some village but we aint keeping it." He glared at her back.

Kagome turned around and Inuyasha almost had to take a step back. The view of Kagome holding a smiling baby, her index finger wrapped in the babys tiny fist and to see her smile down at it in her arms, made his heart skip a beat or two. He tried to ignore that feeling and stiffened up.

"It's so cute. I don't want to give it away. Maybe we can keep it." Kagome smiled.

"No! We are not keeping it! It will just slow us down even more!"

"Inuyasha!"

"We're not keeping it and that's final!"

* * *

Well that's about it for the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. I kinda came up with this idea while watching BirthDay and discovery health channel. It's a short chapter but don't worry. They wont all be too short.

Please be kind and review! I need inspiration to continue writing! Thanks!


End file.
